


Ocean Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blue Coat!Phil, Boys In Love, Entertainer!Phil, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Holiday Resorts, Howell Family Holiday, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining, Sexuality, caravan holidays, supportive parents, tw parents breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan is on holiday with his miserable parents and his annoying younger brother; the last place he wants to be is in a caravan that is small enough to result in them all getting in each others way 24/7. When Dan decides to head on down to the evening entertainment on the campsite for a little peace he is so glad to be able to have some alone time and free wifi, as well as chance to gawp at the beautiful guy who puts on the family friendly entertainment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, please let me know what you think of this one?  
> Come find me at alphalester.tumblr.com  
> Thank you! 
> 
> \- Dominic

It was too hot, the air seeming impossible to breathe within the small box of a vehicle that he was currently occupying. He couldn't even move to open the window considering he was being sandwiched into position by various suitcases and bags of things they were going to require for the long, boring week ahead. There was only about twenty minutes left of the journey but then the main count down would start. Dan would be spending an entire week in a slightly bigger tin box than this one; with his miserable and annoying family. He turned up the music that was currently blaring through his headphones and gazed sadly out of the window, wishing he was anywhere else. 

When they arrived at the holiday park, Mr Howell parked the car in the designated space and hurried inside to pick up the keys to their new home for the week. The car was unbearably hot now, the temperature rising impossibly higher now that the air conditioning had been turned off. He looked across to his mother who was smiling nervously at him through the rear view mirror. Dan sighed a little, returning his gaze back to the few holiday makers that were pottering past his car window. They all looked so happy to be here, enthusiastic smiles adorned their faces and rather obvious red lines and patches from what must have been sunburn. 

Moments later found Dan’s father returning to the car, slamming his car door shut behind him despite having a pleasantly surprising smile on his face. The car began moving once again, pausing briefly in front of a mechanical barrier that lifted once Mr Howell swiped his ID card. The car cruised on happily after being allowed enterance to the main field. The car moved slowly, obeying the 10 miles per hour guideline that the campsite gave. 

Dan couldn’t help but feel his breath catch in his throat at the sight of a boy with Black emo hair walking in the opposing direction of Dan’s car and he couldn’t help but let out a curse. His mother reprimanded him for it but Dan didn’t really care. He just wished he’d got to see more of the boy who appeared to be the most interesting thing here. With a sigh, Dan settled back down in his seat and frowned down at his phone. _No Signal, Great_

Soon enough they had driven to their caravan plot. Adrian had ran inside immediately meaning that Dan was left to help his Dad carry all of their belongings inside whilst his mum put the kettle on. It took a good forty or so minutes for them to finally get everything out of their bags. They’d be here for two weeks, nobody wants to live out of a suitcase for two weeks. They had a cup of tea and a sandwich before Adrian started demanding he be entertained. Dan got up from the uncomfortable couch with a huff, telling his parents that he’d take Adrian down to the beach for a walk to give them an hour or two of rest. The boys left the caravan and headed down to where they assumed the beach would be. Dan couldn’t help but sigh with relief when he saw a sign telling them that they were indeed going the right way to the beach.

Dan sat down on the sand dune and watched his little brother building sandcastles. Adrian wasn’t that bad really, he was just at that awkward age of “between child and teenager” even though he was fourteen. He still acted like a baby because he knew his parents liked him being moddy coddled. Dan was eighteen, he didn’t really want his parents fussing over him anymore.

They remained on the beach for around two hours before their mother came to join them, claiming their father was napping after a long drive. She sat down with Adrian and helped him dig a hole that would be big enough for him to sit inside whilst Dan basked in the gentle summer breeze and sea air that felt like it was massaging away all of his tension. They returned to the caravan to find that Mr Howell had gone out, taking the car with him. Remaining silent, Mrs Howell unlocked the door of the caravan and instructed Adrian to have a shower to wash off the sand. 

“Shall we check out the entertainment tonight, Danny?” His Mum smiled. Dan simply nodded, it wasn’t exactly like he had much else to do, what with no WiFi or phone signal.

All he could hope was that it would at least be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early evening by the time Mrs Howell had showered and dressed. She’d even had the cheek to ask the boys to hurry up whilst she were sat in front of a compact mirror at the tiny breakfast table putting her makeup on. They walked in a line down the campsite, Mrs Howell standing between her two boys. Adrian was happily talking her ear off, asking whether he could have a burger and whether they could sit near the front so he could join in with whatever the activity was. Dan had remained silent, he didn’t really want to see the children’s entertainment. Although the clubhouse’s hour of free wifi was enough to get him out of that small metal box he’d be staying in for two weeks. 

When they arrived, Adrian ran as quick as possible to grab the only free table at the front. Dan rolled his eyes but walked slowly behind his mother before sitting down on the farthest chair from the stage; he could only hope whatever entertainment it was wasn’t too terrible. The atmosphere in the clubhouse was pleasant though, it didn’t smell like urine and spilt beer like he’d expected and it was actually clean.. or it seemed it. Mrs Howell smiled as she reached into her handbag for her purse. They had a small discussion on what they wanted to eat before Mrs Howell was wandering over towards the bar. Dan kept an eye on his brother, who was clearly enthusiastic about being here. He quickly took a seat beside Dan and patted his arm. 

“What do you think will happen??” Adrian beamed, he clearly had his own ideas in mind. The older of the brothers couldn’t help but smile back, ignoring his phone completely to humour his brother. He was about to speak when a soft voice interrupted them. 

“Excuse me, would you be interested in joining in with our bingo game tonight. Anyone under eighteen can play with parents permission” Dan looked up to look at the kindest eyes he had ever seen in his life. They were clear blue like the sky and appeared even lighter in contrast with the electric blue of the blazer he was sporting. His pale skin almost being washed out beneath the plethora of LED lights that were throwing themselves against every surface; seemingly prematurely if nobody was on stage yet. That was when Dan realised he was yet to answer the man’s question. He blinked, inhaling a big mouthful of air before choking on it. 

He coughed several times, spluttering and spitting all over his hand which was now balled up in a tight fist; attempting to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t spit on blue blazer. When he recovered, he returned his gaze to the man in front who was watching him with soft eyes and a small smile. “You okay?” He asked, reaching into one of his blazer pockets and pulling out a clean napkin and handing it over. 

“God, Dan you’re so embarrassing!” Adrian laughed, clearly enjoying the flustered look on his brothers face. The man chuckled quietly, pulling one of the chairs out from beneath the table and turning it round. He straddled the chair and rested his elbows on top of the backrest. Soft smile back on his face. Dan felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

“Well Dan? It’s only £1 for 3 goes. I should tell you, one of the prizes is unlimited WiFi for 24 hours” Blue blazer winked, well.. he sort of blinked, but one eye was a lot slower than the other as if it were an attempt at a wink. Dan nodded, immediately fishing for his wallet. He gave a single pound coin to the man before asking to see ID to prove he were 18. After a quick glance, the man’s eyes lit up before nodding. “Thank you” he said breathlessly, shaking his head a little which loosened his hair a bit. Dan gasped once more, he recognised that black hair. The emo fringe he had admired just hours ago when he was sat in the car. The one that looked like a black version of Dan’s own, the only difference being that his fringe was on the other side. 

The man handed over a bingo card and a dabber, smiling to them both before standing up from his chair. He smiled once more before turning to walk away, though not before he caught his leg in the metal of the chair leg. He tripped, squeezing out what sounded a little like “shine a light” before he heard Dan and Adrian chuckle behind him. Blazer guy turned to where another blazer guy was laughing nearby. “Smooth” he chuckled before they returned to dishing out bingo cards.

Dan couldn’t help but enjoy the entertainment. He joined in with the bingo and even won a big box of Maltesers and despite not winning the 24 hours of free WiFi, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He even found himself grinning like an idiot whilst watching the blue coats dancing the catchy little dances that had the kids copying them and giggling with glee. Adrian had even got up to go join in, despite having already told his mum that he was ‘too old for that stuff now’. Mrs Howell had bought Dan one more Malibu and coke which soon resulted in him feeling free enough to go and join in with his brother with the dancing to ‘superman’ and the Macarena. 

When the children’s entertainment came to an end, Mrs Howell called over the raven haired blue coat and shook his hand earnestly. “Could I please get a photo of you with my boys? I’d like to remember this night” she asked, her voice sounded a little tight as if she were about to cry. He nodded with a smile, standing between Dan and Adrian and smiling proudly. Dan felt their sides press together and he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks warm up a little. Especially when the blue coat’s hand found the small of Dan’s back. In mere moments, the photo had been taken on Mrs Howell’s digital camera and she had thanked them all. Before Blue coat walked away she did what Dan hadn’t the courage to do. She asked blue coat’s name. 

“I’m Phil” he said with a small smile, “I hope you enjoy your holiday, how long are you here for?”. Dan couldn’t help but speak up then, his body vibrating with the need of getting to know the blue coat, to know _Phil_ better. 

“We’re here for two weeks”, Phil turned his attention to Dan and here was a heat in his eyes that wasn’t there a moment ago. He nodded with another smile before one of his colleagues were calling him. 

“I hope to see you again, then. Have a good evening” Phil was moving away, walking backwards and holding eye contact with Dan in a way that seemed to ooze confidence in a way Dan could only wish he could do. He didn’t even realise Phil had left until Adrian was asking what he was staring at. 


End file.
